


Should've Played Mortal Kombat, Jack

by Pseudthisyafucks (collettephinz)



Category: Jelix - Fandom, Scepticpie - fandom, Youtube - RPF
Genre: Bad Coping Skills, Badass Felix, Blood, Bruises, Fighting, Homophobic Language, M/M, Rough Sex, Violence, Wall Sex, and then they fuck, at least it wasn't on a door they would've broken the door, boys being dumb, felix's mastery of emotion, fists and stuff, i just needed to get this out of my head, jack is dumb and nearly gets mugged okay, jack really was missing out tho, just go with it, marzia is a very pretty beard, mortal kombat is an amazing game, poorly translated Swedish, seriously inaccurate wall sex, that pink sweater, uh, what else do you want from me it's nearly midnight, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8937751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collettephinz/pseuds/Pseudthisyafucks
Summary: Jack goes into a dark alley with a dumb idea and Felix has to come to his rescue





	

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed because i hate myself (sorry i'll beg my beta to read this over tomorrow when she wakes up and hopefully get to edit out the typos later)
> 
> Huge thanks to **Vanilume** for helping me with the Swedish!

Jack wished he’d told his mum not to call him tonight— he’d already ignored her once, felt too bad to ignore her again. She was his mum, after all, how was he supposed to be such a fucking arse to her and remain in good conscious? The pub was loud, though, the pub Felix had chosen for them all to go visit on their last night together in Brighton. Even Mark was having fun, despite the fact that he couldn’t drink. Felix wasn’t drinking either, so Mark wouldn’t have to be alone, but Jack was fucking Irish. He had his cereal in bowl of Beamish instead of milk, he couldn’t be expected not to drink. That being said, he was having an amazing time at the BasketMakers of Gloucester. 

He almost wished he didn’t have to go home the next morning. Wished he could stay with Felix for days, weeks, months, years, anything more that he could possibly have, he would take. He didn’t want to leave the other man’s side, especially when they so rarely got to meet. It was hard to be away from Felix. It was hard to only have Felix in phone calls and video messages. Hiding was hard. Living a country away and still having to hide was even harder. He wished he’d told his mother not to call. He wanted to cherish this last night with Felix.

He cast a glance across the bar, trying to make brief eye contact with Felix. Felix didn’t see him, too busy listening to PJ tell him all about the latest anime he watched. Jack sent Felix a text instead before ducking out of the bar, into the back alley. It was dark, with barely any street light reaching the concrete and waste bins. He brought up his mother’s contact, fully intending on ringing her back, when a hand grabbed the back of his shirt. Jack was whirled around and then saw a flash of white as a fist connected with his nose. His back hit a brick wall and he cried out, bringing his hands to his face to protect himself. 

“Your wallet,” a rough, low voice ordered, close to his ear. Jack looked up and could just barely make out the sight of a bald man holding a knife to Jack’s face. “Give it to me. And anything else you have.”

“Oh fuck,” Jack choked, mind blanking out instead of outright panicking, but that honestly wasn’t a good thing either. “What the fuck, man, what?” He wanted to turn his phone around; the screen was still unlocked. He wanted to see who was about to fucking kill him.

“Did you not fuckin' hear me?” the man growled. He pressed the blade to Jack’s neck and Jack flinched, feeling the sharp edge cut into his skin. He bit back a noise of fear, looked up at the mugger with wide eyes, in disbelief that this was happening to him. “Your fucking wallet. Now!”

“Oh god.” Jack fumbled with his pockets, patting himself down. His gut sank when he realized he left his wallet with Felix, who had confiscated everyones’ wallets, saying he was going to be the one to pay for the night. It had been a fucking joke, but Jack had forgotten to get his wallet back regardless. “Nothing, nothing,” Jack mumbled, hands shaking. “I-I got nothing.”

“You fuckin' kidding me?” The man growled. “Fuck!” Jack shut his eyes as a fist swung again, connecting with Jack’s stomach. He choked on his tongue and doubled over, wrapping his arms around his middle in a weak attempt to protect his more vital organs. He then saw a fist come at him again, in his peripherals, and readied himself to hit the floor.

“What the fuck!” the man shouted. Jack opened his eyes in time to see the man turn and his head to snap back as Felix took him by the shirt and hit him across the jaw. The man stumbled back into Jack, resting against him. For a split second, Jack was able to see Felix’s face.

It was terrifying. 

He’d never seen Felix so unhinged, so fucking animalistic. His eyes were wide with absolute murder burning in them, his furious expression lit up by Jack’s phone screen. There was something horrifyingly serene in his face, though, something that said that he had absolutely no problem with beating the man’s skull in.

Felix slammed his fist into the man’s face again, stunning him, somehow looking intimidating in his pink sweater. The man brandished his knife, but Felix didn’t even spare it a second glance. Even after the man punched Felix in the eye, Felix grabbed the man by his hair, tore him down, and rammed his face into the man’s stomach. The man’s arms swung out, pummeling Felix’s side, but it was like Felix didn’t feel it. He cracked his fist into the man’s temple. The man dropped to the ground with a grunt and didn’t move. Felix stared down at him, shoulders rising and falling as he breathed. 

Jack cowered against the wall, watching Felix, eyes wide. He couldn’t believe what he’d just seen. Felix looked up from the man and locked eyes with Jack. Like a switch had been flicked, relief washed over Felix’s face. He strode forward and tugged Jack into his arms, drawing him into his chest and hugging him tightly enough to make it hard to breathe. But Jack couldn’t complain, he wouldn’t. He hid his face in Felix’s neck and tried not to break down. The fear and panic that had been delayed by shock finally hit him, crashing down on his head, making him dizzy. He looked over Felix’s shoulder and saw Mark, Marzia, and Brad all standing at the entrance of the alley way, watching Felix and Jack in shock. He could tell by their expressions that they had seen Felix’s display of wrath. 

“Fucking fags,” came a strangled voice from the ground. Felix was gone as soon as he had came, driving his boot into the man’s stomach.

“ _Du rör honom inte_!” Felix shouted, falling back into that terrifying visage of himself. “ _Du rör honom fan inte, din jävel!_ ” There was a flash from the man’s hand, but it was too quick for Jack to see what had happened. Felix pulled his foot back and kicked the man in the face. The man went limp, lying on his back, and even then, Felix stomped on his stomach one last time for good measure. Panting, Felix stepped away, running a hand through his hair. Everyone conscious in the alley was as silent as the one man who wasn't. 

“Call a cab,” Felix said, his voice rough. Jack watched Mark fumble for his phone. Everyone was quiet, even as the cabs arrived. They piled in. Mark was going back to Felix’s place, saying he wanted to hang out before leaving, so it was Jack, Felix, Marzia, and Mark in one cab. PJ and Brad and Michael took another, heading back to their own homes. Jack didn’t know what had happened to Emma, but he didn’t fucking care. He sat on the opposite side of the seat of the cab, Marzia between him and Felix, Mark in the front. They were still all deathly silent. Jack could glance over and see Felix had bruises, bleeding knuckles, a shallow cut on the top of his wrist. Felix’s hands were shaking, but his expression was solemn.

“I can’t believe you actually managed to make me scared of you in that pink sweater,” Mark suddenly said from the front. And like that, the tension was broken. Jack laughed and Felix even cracked a grin as Marzia tutted and shook her head. Jack adored Marzia. He loved the reassurance she gave Felix. The fact that she would lie for them and protect Jack’s relationship with Felix was even more supportive of her being a pretty fucking fantastic kind of person. 

But for once, Jack wished she weren’t here. Or at least, that she wasn’t sitting between him and Felix. He watched Felix look over his mangled knuckles and wished he could kiss the torn, bleeding skin, wished he could sooth the pain away. His own cheek throbbed painfully, and he was sure his stomach was going to hurt as well, but Felix had to be worse off. The adrenaline was only just beginning to fade. Reality was only just beginning to set in.

Jack had nearly been mugged. Felix had beat the shit out of a man in defense of Jack. It meant something, it really did, but Jack couldn’t get over how willing Felix had been to hurt another person for him. He wasn’t sure if he was scared or touched. Wasn’t sure if he liked Felix’s display or not. 

Fuck, though. The more Jack looked at him in the passing light of the street lamps shining into the cab, the more was Jack attracted to the seriousness on Felix’s expression. He imagined Felix looking at him with that same intensity, stripping him literally and metaphorically, manhandling him and making him his. Maybe the adrenaline wasn’t wearing off, actually, because he hadn’t gotten this hard this quickly since grade school. Jack crossed his legs and Felix’s gaze snapped to him, tracking the movement like he was still ready to fight. Jack tried to look innocent and couldn’t meet Felix’s eyes.

They reached the apartment and piled out. Felix paid, then pulled Jack’s wallet from his pants and slid the wallet into Jack’s back pocket. The touch was simple enough, but it left Jack shaking. He felt high strung and out of his mind now, like he vibrate out of his skin. He didn’t know what to do, but he knew he needed to do something, fucking anything. Mark, fucking bless him, said something about letting Marzia paint his nails and they were gone, had disappeared into Marzia’s room. Felix was gone, too. Jack went to the kitchen and found Felix’s vodka, drank as much as he could before he finally felt like his hands were going to stop shaking. 

He braced himself, palms to the counter, and made himself breathe. He hadn’t looked at his face yet. Was nervous to even consider it. He wasn’t sure how he was going to cover up any bruises for his next recording, or if he should even try. He wondered what Felix was going to do. Fuck, was Felix even okay?

He glanced to Marzia’s closed door and prayed that it was safe. Jack took in a deep breath and went to Felix’s room, opening the door without knocking. He froze when he saw Felix was halfway through taking off his shirt. Angry, purple bruises matted Felix’s side, his ribcage a horrible mass of broken blood vessels and aching pain. Jack’s sides ached in sympathy. 

“Close the door,” Felix said, voice low. Jack slipped into the room without question and shut the door behind him. Felix pulled off his shirt the rest of the way and tossed it to the floor with the pink sweater. It was sick, but Jack couldn’t stop staring. Even when beaten to hell, Felix looked good. His flat chest and the curve of his spine was something Jack could admire all fucking day. They’d barely gotten to touch since Jack had flown in from Athlone, and it had been a hurried coupling, just the feverish grind of their hips against the wall of the airport restroom, cumming in their pants together like teenagers. Satisfying then, but now Jack wanted more. He needed more. 

He went up to Felix and wrapped his arms around him from behind, placing his palms to Felix’s chest and pressing his face between Felix’s shoulder blades. Felix stopped undressing, movements stalled. They stood that way, silent. After a while, Jack realized Felix was trembling. “Fe’?” he called out gently, needing to know if he was okay. 

Felix suddenly whirled around, taking a handful of Jack’s hair like he’d done to the man in the alley, only he kissed Jack instead of beating the shit out of him. The kiss was rough, though, a violent crash of their lips so maybe it still was a fight. Felix crowded Jack against the wall, pinning him and running his hands under Jack’s sweatshirt. He slotted a leg between Jack’s thighs and pulled away from the kiss to watch Jack. 

“Fucking prick,” Jack accused weakly, rutting against Felix’s thigh with little respect for his dignity. He was still hard from the cab ride and Felix’s black eye was a reminder of the ferocity Felix had shown in the alley. The more Jack thought about the moment, the more he realized he wished Felix had thrown him against the brick and fucked him raw right there. 

“Don’t fucking talk back to me,” Felix growled, eyes flashing, grin falling. Jack moaned deep in his throat and shuddered, clinging to Felix. “You fucking idiot,” Felix continued, not doing anything to help Jack except keep his leg nice and sturdy for Jack to use to get off. “That fucker had a fucking knife… Could’ve fucking killed you, you could’ve died.” The more Felix spoke, the more haunted his expression became. Jack couldn't have that.

He leaned forward, slanting their lips together, holding Felix’s face in his hands. “‘M alive,” he murmured into Felix’s mouth. “You fucking saved me, ye’ idiot.”

“Fuck you,” Felix mumbled, letting his hair fall in front of his eyes so Jack couldn’t see him. It was only then that it occurred to Jack that Felix had been afraid. Afraid for Jack. Fuck. That made his chest hurt. He wanted Felix to get back to shoving him around so he could handle the trauma later. He reached down and groped Felix through those tight black pants and tugged Felix forward, pressing their chests together. 

“Ye’ got something, right?” Jack asked, a little too embarrassed to say lube and condom, because he wasn't sure how to keep himself from sounding humiliatingly desperate. Felix nodded and reached into the dresser to his right, pulling out a bottle and a line of foil packages. Jack’s face grew hot and he kissed Felix again to distract himself. Felix shoved the materials into Jack’s chest, trusting Jack to hold them. Then he reached down and grabbed Jack by the underneath of his knees, lifting him from the ground and wrapping Jack’s legs around his waist. Jack just kinda went wide eyed and marveled over Felix’s apparent strength. 

“‘M gonna fuck you like this,” Felix grunted, going back into that domineering persona. “Yeah?”

“Oh fuck yeah,” Jack breathed, grinding his hard cock into Felix’s stomach. He arched his back from the wall and held to Felix’s shoulders. “Fucking do it, Fe’, I’m all yours.”

“You’re damn right,” Felix snapped. “And if some guy ever fucking touches you again? I’ll fucking kill them. I’ll smash them into the ground and make them ever regret hurting you, make them wish they were never born.” Felix leaned in and sunk his teeth into Jack’s shoulder, a rare display of ownership that made Jack’s cock throb. “You’re fucking mine, Jack. Don’t you dare forget that.”

“Then fucking fuck me like I’m yours,” Jack challenged. Felix growled, low in his throat. He pressed his chest to Jack’s and pinned him to the wall like that, grabbing the tube of lube and coating his fingers. Jack watched him eagerly, leaning in to nip at Felix’s earlobe, almost wanting to distract him to make Felix end up even more frustrated by the end of this. He loved pushing Felix’s buttons, especially in the bedroom. But Jack’s mischievousness died when two cold fingers slid inside his body, making it harder to breathe. He let his head fall back, thunking against the wall.

“All fucking talk,” Felix huffed, his arm straining as he held Jack up by a hand on his ass, pulling the cheeks of Jack’s ass apart and fucking Jack with the other hand. Gravity pushed Jack down onto those glorious fingers, pushing them deeper. “You’re such a little bitch for me. My fucking bitch.”

“Oh fuck, Felix,” Jack choked out, trying in vain to thrust down. “More, more, you gotta…”

Felix shook his head, and Jack was almost worried Felix was going to draw this out, tease him and leave him strung out on the brink. Until he felt his body be stretched wider by a third finger. He whined, an embarrassing noise of desperation from deep in his throat, and Felix smirked at the sound. Jack flushed even deeper, but couldn’t bring himself to be ashamed. Felix knew Jack’s body too well for Jack to be able to blame himself for the noise. Felix could make him sing opera if he really wanted with just a twist of his wrist. Jack secretly loved that, too. 

“Look at me,” Felix ordered. He squeezed Jack’s ass hard enough to bruise. “Hey. Look at me.”

“Got yer fingers in me ass, not like I can ignore ye’,” Jack mumbled.

“You don’t fucking go out without me,” Felix ordered. “You don’t fucking go into dark fucking alleyways on your own, you fucker. Not unless you take some fucking kickboxing lessons and grow a foot and loose the hips.” For emphasis, he dug his nails into Jack’s curvy thigh. Jack gasped and tightened his legs around Felix’s waist. 

“Yer fuckin’ teasing me,” Jack accused, though he was smirking, looking so cocky. “You know ye’ love these fuckin’ thighs.”

“Shut up,” Felix said. He twisted his fingers just right and sought out that spot inside Jack. Jack’s eyes went wide when Felix found it, and sucked in a sharp breath, eyes going wide. “Fuckin’ Irish bitch,” Felix said with way too much fondness. It made Jack’s stomach clench and he tangled a hand in Felix’s hair. 

“Put yer dick in me,” Jack said because he became stupid when Felix looked into his eyes like he was now. Blue staring into blue, far too much emotion hidden in the depths, thoughts and feelings Jack wanted to tell Felix he had, but knew he didn’t have to say aloud at all. Felix already understood, no words needed, and the fact tore Jack apart in the best way. He took in a shaky breath and nodded before tugging sharply at Felix’s hair, needing to rile him up again.

Felix growled and tore his fingers from Jack’s body. Jack whined pitifully at the emptiness, still yanking on Felix’s hair, egging him on. He needed this to be hard. Needed a little violence. He needed more bruises than the one that fucking asshole had left on him. If Felix left some of his own, then maybe he’d feel a little safer in his own skin.

Felix lifted Jack and physically dropped him onto his dick, not giving Jack any warning. Jack cried out, pulling Felix’s hair hard enough to make his head snap back. In retaliation, Felix worked his hips and slammed into Jack harder, scowling, eyes dark. He pulled his head from Jack’s grasp and leaned in to sink his teeth into Jack’s neck, making him shouted. Jack was pushed up the wall by Felix’s thrusts, a rhythmic bounce that he had no control over. He couldn’t stop himself from dropping back down on Felix’s cock, helpless to the gravity that pressed Felix into his prostate over and over. His own cock was trapped between their bodies, giving him friction, precum making their skin slick. Jack could only wrap his arms around Felix’s neck and hold on, praying Felix was strong enough for both of them as his mind grew hazier and hazier in the pleasure.

“ _Jag var så rädd att du var skadad_ ,” Felix bit out. “ _Om du lämnade mig skulle jag dö. Snälla, lämna mig inte._.”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” was all Jack could get out. He lost about sixty IQ points during sex. He wished he could understand Swedish so he’d be able to defend himself against whatever jabs Felix was making. Felix was hitting that spot every single time, grinding into the nerves thanks to the fact that he was fucking Jack against the wall. “I can’t… I can’t…”

“ _Nom för mig,_ ” Felix breathed, smashing their lips together and swallowing Jack’s wanton moan as he came between their bodies. “ _Du kunde ha dött_.” There was a shaky breath, then, “ _jag älskar dig, Seán._ ”

Jack whimpered, oversensitive and barely able to keep his head up as Felix kept fucking him, kept dropping Jack on his cock. He couldn’t take much more of this. Felix hid his face in Jack’s neck, finally losing his composure, the moans leaving his lips sounding more vulnerable than usual. Jack felt Felix cum inside him, felt that warmth fill his body, and shuddered. 

“Fuck,” Felix said into his ear. “Condom. Forgot. Sorry.”

“It. Is. Okay,” Jack mocked, giggling a little. His voice cracked embarrassingly at the end. Felix slapped Jack’s sensitive ass, making the smaller boy jump. Felix pushed them off the wall and, in an amazing feat of strength that made Jack wonder if the adrenaline still hadn’t worn off for Felix, carried Jack to the bed and gently lied him down. Jack curled up on the comforter, scared to look at the time.

“Ten bucks Mark heard you scream like a bitch,” Felix said, going to the bathroom and grabbing a towel, which he used to clean his chest, then threw at Jack’s side. Felix was still wearing his black pants. He looked fucking amazing, hair a mess, pants undone, chest flushed. Jack stared at him and vaguely worried about drooling on the bed. “We’re gonna have to tell him about us now.”

“I trust ‘im,” Jack said. 

“Me too.”

Jack blinked his eyes from admiring Felix’s body and met his gaze. He faltered when he saw Felix’s eyes were wet. “You good, Fe’?” he asked cautiously. 

When Felix shook his head, Jack's heart broke. “I’m fine,” Felix lied. 

Jack nodded, though. Felix could only talk about these things through a computer screen. He scooted further down the bed and opened an arm. “C’mere,” he pouted. “I’m cold as Mark’s dumb ice bath challenges. I need my Swedish meatball to warm me up.”

Felix snorted and Jack was proud to get a laugh out of him. Felix crawled into his side, letting himself show a smidgen of weakness, and hid his face in Jack’s chest. Jack was careful about how he held Felix— he didn’t want to aggravate the bruises decorating Felix’s sides. 

“You're my knight in shining armor,” Jack murmured, rubbing Felix’s back and where he’d left fucking claw marks, jesus. “Thank ya’ for saving me.”

“I love you,” Felix mumbled. 

Jack’s thoughts stumbled a little. Felix so rarely said that aloud. Neither did Jack. Then again, tonight was unlike any night Jack had had before. “I love ye’ too,” he said softly, moving his hands up to pet Felix’s hair. “… Get some sleep, Fe’.”

Felix fell asleep in his arms and Jack knew that Felix would see Jack through every spot of darkness that would ever come to meet him in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Du vidrör honom inte... Du inte jävla röra honom: "You don't touch him... you don't fucking touch him"  
> Jag var så rädd att du skadades: "I was so scared you were hurt"  
> Om du skulle lämna mig, skulle jag dö: "if you were to leave me, i'd die"  
> Du inte lämna mig: "please don't leave me"  
> Utlösning för mig: "cum for me"  
> Du kunde ha dött: "you could have died"  
> jag älskar dig, Seán: "I love you, Seán"


End file.
